Deception
by Pharaoh'sJewel
Summary: Its the same story but CHANGED! i expect u all to review! anyways, its about Yami who falls in love with this girl. Little does he know that she has a secret that can lead to his undoing. What does a servant have to do with it all? R&R!


Hello, and greetings! I'm back! Whoohoo! I've been gone for…seven or so months…school work, you know? Neways, the first two chapters were crappy. There isn't much of a difference anyways. Actually…no…there are some needed and major changes. Yami makes references to his father. Only because I think his father is soo cool! As in cool…don't take it any other way. Also, it's because of his father that Yami has his cool eyes! (Heart…faint…sob…sigh)

I don't own YuGiOh, but I sure wish I did!

Chapter 1- Not ready

Pharaoh Yami slumped down on his throne. The day's heat was unbearable, even if he _was_ a king- especially for a king. There was just way too much stress involved in ruling a country. 'Father,' he thought. 'Why did you have to leave so soon? I need you, father…' Deep down, he knew that he wasn't ready for this enormous task. He wished that he could have watched his father a little while longer. 'Then maybe I wouldn't have this problem. I fear that I don't do things right.' He sat up and dismissed the servants that were fanning him. He needed time to himself.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!"

' Oh great… more problems…' he thought. Yami looked up for a moment before quickly turning his gaze to some interesting fruits that he didn't notice were there before. He grabbed one and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Pharaoh! I…oh…" said an old man carefully bending down.

"What?" came Yami's voice through the fruit.

"Stop acting immature," came another voice.

"Seto," Yami said as he glared at the doorway and at the glowering figure that made its way across the room. Yami took the fruit out of his mouth. Of course it was immature…leaders don't act this way. What would his father think? He cursed himself for not realizing earlier.

"Ramses," Seto said to the old man. "State your business."

The old man stood. "As the Pharaoh's trusted advisor, I am here to say that…"

"Is it about the girl?" Seto interjected. "Because if it is, then you may leave. I'll tell him about…"

"What girl?" Yami asked clearly interested.

Seto stared amusedly at Yami. "Well now…" he smirked.

Ramses spoke, "Yes, it is about the girl but if it is the High Priest's wish, then I shall leave."

The two waited for Ramses to leave.

"What girl?" Yami repeated. "Who is it?"

"She-

"Hold on." Yami said holding a hand up. "How old?"

"I would say…15." Seto said amusedly.

"Good. Continue." He said, contemplating the possibilities.

"She's from some village or the other-

"What village?"

"Dammit! Are you going to let me speak or what!" Seto shouted. The heat was frustrating him as well.

"I'm sorry." Yami said, not feeling sorry at all. "Why is she here?"

"There seems to be some kind of shortage." Seto went on. "She came here on behalf of the village. It seems that she is the only on well enough to convey the message."

" I see."

Yami stared into space in deep thought. 'What should I do?'

"I'll send her in then." Seto said curtly. Patience was wearing thin these days.

"No! But…"

"I want to see her beg." Seto said with a wicked grin. "I haven't seen anyone begging decently in a while."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "You cruel little—" Yami stopped himself. His father wouldn't say anything to a comment like that…so neither should he. Seto waited with an arched eyebrow.

"Well? I'm a cruel what?"

Yami ignored him. "Send her in."

…Five minutes later…

The guards pushed the girl inside so harshly that she nearly fell. 'You hateful cretins.' She thought darkly as she regained her balance. She brushed herself off and took in her surroundings. The palace was magnificent, of course… the very best for the king. The palace walls gleamed with gold colored stone and the bright light of the morning. ' I wonder when I meet the pharaoh…' she thought.

"Are you _the _girl?" someone asked behind her. She turned around and standing behind her was the high priest. She got down on her knees.

"Y…yes…sir…I am…"

"Then get up and follow me." He said as he started to walk down the corridor. The girl got up and ran to catch up with him. She looked around at the hallways and then stared at the floor. She was so lost in thought that when the high priest stopped before the gold double doors leading into the throne room, she walked right into him.

"S…sorry…" she mumbled looking down to avoid his icy glare.

"In here." He sighed irritably. " The pharaoh awaits you."

The door was opened and a bright light spilled into the hallway. Trembling, the girl walked into the throne room and to her judgement.

………………

Ooo! I know some of you know what's going to happen…but I tried to make it a little different so that the ppl rereading it wouldn't get bored…ur not bored, right? RIGHT? PLEASE REVIEW! I HEART YOU ALL! Wheeeee!


End file.
